The Love That Never Failed
by xEmeraldHopex
Summary: Kim Crawford's family has a secret. One she didn't expect. Now that Kim knows the truth, she faces the challenges ahead with the help of her best friends. Along the way Kim realizes that she has fallen in love with her best friend, Jack. More trouble? Or will their love be the love that never failed? R&R Please!
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! Sorry that I've been a complete stranger lately... A little thing called Life is to blame.. Since I've neglected An Angel With a Shotgun for a while I've decided to write another story for ya'll! Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow! Now.. Introducing... The Love That Never Failed!**

Prologue

...Crawford Mansion...

Matthew and Melissa Crawford as well as their oldest daughter,Samantha, stared loving at the newest member of the Crawford family, Kimberly Elizabeth Brewer.

"She's so beautiful!" gushed Sam whose eyes were filled with love and happiness. "Of course she is. She is a Crawford." replied her father with pride. "Don't forget she's the one who is going to save Nick." her mother said quietly. The wonderful family moment was ruined when she said that. An awkward silence filled the house. Once what her mother said registered in Sam's head did she say angrily, "What? You're still planning on doing that to her?" "Of course. If it's the only way to save Nick." her father replied.

"You can't do that to her. You have no right! It isn't fair. Shouldn't she get a say in this? It's her life after all." Sam said. "Do you not care about Nick at all!" her mother shot back. Sam looked at her in disbelief, "Of course I do! You don't think I miss him? That I wish he was here with us? That none of this had happened! Because if you do then you thought wrong. I do want him here with us. Forever, but things didn't work out that way did they? Kim shouldn't have to pay for your mistakes!" Sam instantly regretted what she said when she saw her parents faces fall.

Her father broke the silence when he whispered, "No, she shouldn't have to. But there's nothing we can do. You know what he wants he gets. He wants Sydney. He will stop at nothing until he has her, you know that. We tried to give him something else exchange for Nick, money, our lives, and the company,but he only wants Kim."

Sam sighed before saying, "I know. I just can't and won't allow you to give Kim away like she's some trophy to be won. She's your daughter. You should fight harder for her. I shouldn't be the one fighting for her until death. I'm only ten and there's only so much I can do. That doesn't mean i'm going to stop fighting though." "Samantha, there's no turning back. Kimberly is going to do what we tell her and that's finally." her father yelled.

Sam snorted, "Some parents you are if you're willing to give up your youngest daughter!" "Samantha Marie Crawford! That's enough! We are your parents and we demand respect. Kimberly will respect our wishes and do as she's told. One way or another we will get Nick back. This conversation is over and we will not discuss this again. Understood?" her mother yelled.

Sam's face hardened as she said, "No. I don't understand. I can't and won't let you do this to her. This is far from over." She turned to storm out the room but stopped at the door to say, "As soon as i'm old enough i'm going to fight for her custody and win. This I promise you." She walked out leaving her parents in shock.

Once she stormed out of the house, she looked up in time to see her neighbor storm out of his house in anger as well. She watched as he quickly started to walk down the sidewalk. She didn't know if she should call out his name or let him go. She chose the latter. "Jonas!" Sam yelled hoping he could hear her.

He looked up in surprise and turned back to face her. She ran to catch up to him since he was almost to the corner. Once she caught up she said, "Let me guess. You argued with your parents about the contract too?" Jonas sighed, " I guess you had the same argument since you're out here with me at 2 o'clock in the morning." "Yup. Kim was just born a few days ago. You'd think they would fight harder now that they know her, but no. It's for Nick's safe return." Sam said angrily.

He looked at her sadly, "Sam, i'm really sorry this is all happening. You don't deserve it. Nor do Kim, Jack, and Nick. I wish there was something we could do to save them. I hate being so helpless. You'd think I would be able to help a lot more than I am since it's my brother and best friend's siblings we're talking about."

"Jonas, stop blaming yourself. It's no ones fault but our parents. They should've fought harder than they did. I kinda also have an idea on how to help them." Sam said hesitating. By then they have already made it the park. Once Jonas sat down at a park bench not far away did he ask, "What idea is that?" Sam determinedly said, "Once i'm old enough i'm going to fight for Kim's custody and you're going to help me win it.

Jonas eyes bugged out, "What? Are you out of your mind!" "Well what did you expect me to do! I had no choice! She's my sister and I may barely know her, but I'd do anything for her! Even if I have to take her far away from our parents!" Sam yelled. Jonas took a deep breath before calmly saying, "Sam, i'm not sure if that is going to work. Your parents and not to mention my-" "No! Don't finish that sentence. I don't care what they think." Sam interrupted.

Jonas sighed. "How do you suppose we get the money?" Sam thought a moment. "You want to be a lawyer right and I want to be an author, with the money I earn from my books I'll pay you to be my lawyer." " I guess it could work" Jonas said hesitating. "Of course it will work. It's all we got to work with. It shouldn't be that hard right?" Sam said nervously. Jonas gave her a seriously look. "Don't lie to yourself. It's going to be hard and you know it. Our parents have full custody of them. You can't just take a couple of kids away from their parents just because you want to."

Sam ran a hand through her hair, " I know that it's going to be hard, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up anytime soon."


	2. Meeting Kim

**Hey Guys! I am so so SO sorry! But this is actually the first chapter! I didn't realize my mistake until just now! Oops... :/ So I present to you the real first chapter of The Love That Never Failed!**

:: 15 years later ::

¨Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I'd tell her every day.¨My phone sang. ¨Ugh! Whoever is calling better have a good reason to be calling so freaking early.¨ I said angrily. ¨Hello?¨ I answered. ¨Kim?¨ responded a women. ¨Yes?¨ I said a bit curious.

For some reason this voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. ¨It's me, Sam?¨ she said quietly. I froze in shock. After a minute of silence I asked, ¨Sam? As in my older sister Sam?!¨ I heard her sigh before saying, ¨Yeah Kim, it's really me.¨ I couldn't talk. The last time I talked to my sister was when she was eighteen. She's twenty-five now.

We kept in touch through text or e-mail, but last year she stopped replying. I was hurt thinking she forgot about me, so I stopped thinking about her. Thinking my silence was a good sign she continued, ¨Look, I'm sorry I've been a complete stranger this past year. I'm sorry for leaving without giving you a reason or saying good-bye. AS you know I never got along with our parents.¨

I think back to the dozen of times I heard Sam and our parents fight. Which happened practically everyday. I also remember asking Sam a few times why they fought. Every time I asked though she would lie to me. Her voice would get all high and squicky. I should know because my voice does that too.

I was sucked back into reality when Sam said, ¨Kim, what I'm trying to say is... is that I'm coming home.¨ A few heartbeats later I managed to say, ¨What?! When?!¨ She sighed in relief. ¨I thought you would be angry at me!¨ ¨It's okay Sam. I forgive you. Just tell me when you're coming home!¨ I insisted.

She laughed. ¨Tomorrow, I'm coming home tomorrow.¨


	3. Meeting Jack

**Hey Guys! I am so so SO sorry! But this is actually the second chapter! I didn't realize my mistake until just now! Oops... :/ So I present to you the real second chapter of The Love That Never Failed!**

¨Jackson Landon Anderson! If you don't get up in ten minutes you'll be late for school!¨ yelled my mother, Diana, from downstairs. With a grunt I rolled out of bed and went to take a shower. Once I finished, I walked out just to run into my older brother, Jonas.

Jonas is twenty-six years old and the states best lawyer. I was shocked to see my brother. Wasn't he suppose to be in New York? ¨Jonas? What are you doing here?¨ ¨What? No hey or long time no see? I'm hurt.¨ he replied with mock hurt. ¨No, it's great to see you, but shouldn't you be in New York?¨ I said.

¨Key words suppose to be. I was in my apartment when I decided to come home. I missed you and this town. Now come give your big bro a hug!¨ he reached out to hug to me but instead of reaching over I punched him in the arm.

¨Ow! What was that for?¨ he yelled. ¨That my bro is for not keeping in touch for over a year!¨I said while crossing my arms.

A sheepish expression crossed his face, ¨Umm... Yeah about that. I'm really, really sorry. This past year I've been dealing with an important case with Sam.¨ A smile crossed my face when I a tint of red on his cheeks when Sam was mentioned.

¨Sam huh? Are we talking about the same Samantha Crawford who you've had a crush on since you were kids and is now a best-selling author?¨

¨Yes..¨

¨Wait a minute¨, I said with curiosity, ¨What case is so important that it takes a year to solve and involves my best friend's older sister?¨

He couldn't look me in the eye. I could see he was struggling to answer. This made me even more curious. ¨Jonas? Do you plan on answering me anytime soon?¨

He looked up startled, ¨Yes and well I can't tell you it's something Sam and I have to deal with. But I will tell you this. What Sam and I are doing if for Kim and you.¨

¨What do you mean for us?¨ I demanded. ¨Are we in danger?¨

¨You turned sixteen about a month ago right?¨ he asked.

¨Yes, but-¨ I didn't get to finish because he talked over me. ¨Kim turns sixteen May fifteenth.¨

A little annoyed now I said, ¨Yes Kim's having a big party. what does that have to do with anything?¨

He had a troubled expression on his face. As I waited for an answer he suddenly straightened and turned to leave.

Startled I called out, ¨Hey! Jonas, where are you going?¨

He stopped for a moment. Long enough to say, ¨Don't be so impatient Jack. You'll find out soon enough. Sam and I are doing the best we can. If our plan works, it'll be a good thing. If it fails.¨ He hesitated a moment.

I think he was trying to chose his words carefully. ¨If not, I'd pray for a miracle.¨ With that said, he walked away leaving me speechless.


	4. Uh Oh

**xEmeraldHopex does not own anything that you may recognize besides the title, the plot, Jack & Kim's siblings & best friends.**

After talking to Sam for about an hour I had to hang up and get ready for school. As I was straightening my hair I heard my phone vibrate- **one new message**. I glanced at it and smiled at the person who sent it. Jack Anderson. My long-time best friend. Once my hair was as straight as it could be I picked up my phone and read the message:

**Good Morning Kimmy! (:**

**Be there in ten.**

I laughed. Only Jack is allowed to call me Kimmy. It started when we were younger. Sam tried to teach Jack how to say Kimberly. Instead Jack said Kimmy and well it stuck. If anybody else called me that they should expect a punch in the ace. You could ask David, Jack's best guy friend.

I smiled at the memory. Jack did warn David. But David being the idiot he is did it anyways. I looked at the time. I had five minutes until Jack gets here, and another ten to get to school. I headed down the stairs. ¨Good morning Kimberly.¨ Greeted my mother, Melissa, as I walked into the kitchen.

I flinched. I hated my full name which is why I prefer people call me Kim. I've told my mom countless of times but once again she ignores me. I sighed. ¨It's Kim mom. Good morning to you too.¨ ¨Kimberly sounds more formal and proper. Kim is a name for someone lower class than you. You're a Crawford. So act like it.¨ My mom said.

I frowned. Sure we may be first-class and rich. But that doesn't mean she should talk about my friends like that. Sure David, Jonathan, and Andrew aren't rich but they're not poor either. ¨Mom, you know I hate it when you say things like that.¨ I said. ¨Why do you hang out with them anyways? You know I accept Emily, Camille, Sophia, and Jack. The others are a different story though¨ she replied calmly.

I sighed in frustration. Trying to control my anger I said, ¨I should go. Jack's going to be here soon. Bye mom. See you later.¨ I walked out muttering under my breath. As I walked towards the foyer I heard Marie, one of the maids, talking to a very familiar voice. ¨Hey Jack¨ I said once I reached them.

Marie excuses herself and goes to the kitchen. Probably to take my dad's breakfast to his office. Jack smiles at me as he says, ¨Hey Kimmy, ready to go?¨ ¨As ready as I'll ever be.¨ He laughed. Gods how I love the sound of his laugh. WAIT. Did I just think what I think I just did?!

Shaking my head I followed jack out the door. We didn't have to walk far. The school was only five minutes away. The entire time we just talked about everything and nothing. ¨You were laughing so hard that you started to snort!¨ Jack said while laughing. ¨Hey! That was your fault! If you hadn't pulled that prank on David it wouldn't have happened!¨ I exclaimed.

¨I thought it was pretty cute.¨ He said. I blushed. By now we were in front of the school. I sneaked a peek at Jack and I saw he had a tint of red on his cheeks. An awkward silence filled the air. I could sense Jack wanting to break it, but he couldn't seem to find the right words.

¨Jack, I-¨ I stared but didn't get to finish because of a certain someone saying. ¨Heyy Jackie!¨

Oh no.

**Any guesses on who it is? (:**

**- Gomez**


	5. Meeting The Queen Bitch

**xEmeraldHopex does not own anything that you may recognize besides the title, the plot, & all the characters besides Jack & Kim.**

* * *

One moment we were having a good time and the next everything got so awkward. Stupid! I yelled at myself in anger. How could you tell her that her snort was cute? What kind of idiot does that? I felt her look at me. It took a lot i me to not blush. Jack Anderson never blushes. So why do I feel like doing it now just because she's looking at me?

It's because you her love her, a voice said in my head. I was just about to have an arguement with my head when Kim said, ¨Jack, I-." Kim didn't get to finish because of a certain blonde saying ¨Heyy Jackie!¨ Oh no. By the look on Kim's face I knew she was thinking the same thing. I took a deep breath and turned around to face the blonde.

Standing in front of me was the one and only Cassidy Jones. Cassidy was your average Ms. I rule the school. She looks like the perfect cheerleader/prom queen. Any guy would love to be with her but there's only two problems. Her personality is the first one. She's cruel to those she considers ¨lower class¨ or ¨not worthy of her presence.¨ The biggest one though is that she's obsessed with me.

¨So what do you say Jackie?¨ Cassidy said as she pressed herself against me. In the corner of my eye I saw Kim clenching her fist in anger. Uh-oh. That's never good. Pushing Cassidy away as gently as I could I said, ¨Cassidy, I'm sorry but the answer is no and will always be no.¨

She pouted in a way I thinks she thought was cute but I just wanted to gag. ¨But Jackie we would be so cute together! We would be the power couple of Lincoln High!¨ Seeing my shocked expression she continued, ¨Think about it. We could rule the school and have everybody under our control! Besides you could finally get rid of those losers you call your friends.¨

Once I heard her call my friends losers I snapped. ¨Hey! Those ¨losers¨ are my best friends and you're not a queen! This isn't a kingdom, it's a school that contains kids who have feelings. Sorry Cassidy but I have my eyes set on someone else.¨ My eyes immediately went to a certain brown haired beauty standing not to far away.

She stood there shocked. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Kim standing there smirking. ¨Jackie,¨ Kim said mocking Cassidy, ¨you forgot something.¨ I looked at her confused and said, ¨What's that Kimmy?¨ She gave me a mock glare before saying, ¨Cassidy is a queen.¨ Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cassidy start to have a victorious look on her face. I knew she was about to comment but Kim beat her to it, ¨The queen of bitches!¨

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh along with Kim. I managed to see Cassidy scream and storm away in anger. Which made us laugh even harder. Once we controlled our laughter, we shared a smile and went to look for our friends.


	6. Meeting The Gang

**xEmeraldHopex does not own anything that you may recognize besides the title, the plot, & all the characters besides Jack & Kim.**

* * *

I was still smiling as we walked the halls of Lincoln High. I couldn't believe it Cassidy would think I would actually say something nice about her. "What are you smiling about?" I looked up to meet Jack's chocolate brown eyes.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart skip a beat. I ignored it and said, "Oh nothing besides humiliating the Queen Bitch." He smiled and shook his head. He looked up and noticed the gang. I looked up as well and saw them in a heated argument.

"Guys. Guys?" I said hoping they would stop arguing about flying zebras? "Everybody shut up!" I yelled in annoyance. They closed their mouths and stayed silent. Everybody knows not to mess with an angry Kim.

I took a deep breath and looked at my friends. I studied each and everyone of them at a time.

First there was Emily Ann Morgan, my best girl friend. She's the one that always makes sure that we all look like a ten everyday at school. She has an adorable six year old brother.

Next there's David Lee More, Jack's best guy friend. David's our sporty guy. He's amazing at sports, especially soccer. He's also the clueless one in the group. He has a cute little sister named Madison.

I shifted my gaze from David to Jonathan Christopher Green. John's our dancer. He can dance to anything. From tap dancing to hip hop. His passion for music is amazing. He has an older brother named, Mason, who lives in New York.

From John there's Camille Victoria Bennett. Can's the one that catches every moment in our lives on camera. She's also the yearbook editor. We didn't understand at first why picture were so important. When we asked she answered, "If I capture a picture of a random person happy, and smiling. They stay that way forever. Even if later on in life they are broken beyond repair. In pictures they will always be the same happy person they were." We never questioned it again.

Next is Andrew James Miller. Andrew is the genius of the group. He knows everything about medicine and the human body. He has straight A's and has never gotten below an A-. Need help with science or a doctor? Andrew's your guy. He has a little sister named Stephanie.

Then there's Sophia Grace Wright. The artist of the group. Sophia is an amazing artist. Ever since she was a little girl she would draw or paint. Her first work of art was on her living room wall. It was a picture of her family. She was only three. She actually won an award for it. When she has company they are always amazed at it. Sophia is the sweetest person you will ever meet. She never yells. Never. She has an older sister named Lucia.

Finally there's Jackson Landon Anderson. My best friend since birth. Adrian is the actor of the group. He is amazing at acting. When we get in trouble, mainly because of David, Jack always manages to lie our way out it. He hates lying, but he's willing to do it for us. He is super protective of the group, especially of us girls. Jack has an older brother named Jonas.

"Kim? Hellooo! Kim!" I snapped out of it and yelled. "What David!" David backs away with his hands in the air. "Woah chica. Chill. We were just worried about you since you were in La la land. You were probably thinking about Jack weren't you?"

I blushed. "David! I was not daydreaming about Jack! He's my best friend! You know this!"

He smirked. "Mhm. Whatever you say chica! Don't worry your secret's safe me."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on goofball. Everybody's waiting for us."

The gang was only a few feet in front of us. Apparently they were walking to class when they realized I wasn't following them. Of course David had offered to go get me. From what I understand David was a few seconds away from slapping me.

I glared at him. "If your hand would have gone anywhere near my face I would have karate chopped it off."

He gulped. "Hehe.. It's a good thing that Jack forbid me from doing that right?"

"Jack forbid you to slap me?" I asked shocked. He nodded.

"Jack? Why did you do that?" I turned to look at him.

"Well you're my little sister. I couldn't let this goofball slap you. Besides you would have killed him." He chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah of course." I said trying to hide my disappointment. I was hoping for him to finally confess his undying love for me. I shook my head. He thinks of me as his little sister he'll never like me, let alone love me. At least not like I love him.

I sighed. "Kim? You okay?" Jack asked concerned.

I smiled. "Of course! I was just thinking."

"About?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. I've always wanted to learn how to do that.

How much I love you. I thought. But I said something different instead. "I was thinking about how if we don't all hurry we're all going to be late to school!" I laughed and started to run.

I heard him chuckle and tell the rest to hurry up.


End file.
